


The Perils of Popular Swears

by Speculative_Silliness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speculative_Silliness/pseuds/Speculative_Silliness
Summary: After BoO, Nico musters the courage to come out to his father.  It doesn't go as he expects - and, Hades, it's completely his own fault!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Oh, Hades...

Nico shuffled nervously. "Father, uh, I...like boys."

Hades looked incredulously at his son. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because you're my father, and I…" he sighed. "I'm gay, Father. I really hope you can accept that.""

He looked perplexed. "But... you already informed me of your sexuality, Nico. You said "Oh, Hades, I like Percy. I want to date him." He places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I found it quite touching. Even after our argument, you were willing to trust me. Don't you remember?"

He does. "I didn't realize you'd...heard me. So... are you okay with...that? Or was _this_ part of why you wished Bianca was in my place?"

"I have seen far more unusual lovers, Nico. Your affections are quite normal. I meant what I said: I would like for you to be happy. And to my relief, you aren't pining after Jackson anymore." He sighs. "Although I might have considered tolerating him, had he felt the same." He nodded. "Now, tell me more about this Will you say you might like."

Nico was torn between dying of embarrassment and murdering his friends. He'd picked up the Hades-damned -

"Yes?"

\- habit of occasionally swearing by his father's realm from them, after all...

"Uh... I'm worried about telling Hazel. I do want her to know, it's just -"

"Yes. You mentioned that problem a few days ago, so I had Alecto order her a book on human sexuality."

Nico blanched. Maybe Hazel wasn't as innocent as she had been, but Alecto had probably sent her the _Kama Sutra_...oh _, Hades..._

"Yes?"

"I need to return to camp, Father."

"I did not intend to upset you."

"No, but - I'm worried Alecto chose something _explicit."_

He shook his head. "I did need to veto several of her selections, but the book Hazel has received is quite appropriate." (In fact he had erred on the side of caution. It would have been appropriate for Terminus' young assistant.) A trio of skeletons brought them lunch - cereal and ambrosia. "Now, I wish to hear of your potential paramour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a few takes on "Nico comes out to his father." But it occured to me that, given that campers do swear by the Underworld at times and Nico was at camp for awhile before learning of his parentage, Hades might have found out several years before...


	2. Hazel is Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Hazel. People think she'll be completely shocked and have a hard time processing, but she spent 8 months at the Roman camp before SoN. It's extremely likely that the Lares covered Catamitus/Ganymede, Hyacinthus, or a similar figure and/or she encountered openly non-straight people. Thus, she's probably had this talk at least once. So, a coda:

Lying on her bed in Cabin Thirteen, Hazel slowly deciphered Pluto's gift. "Boys often like girls. But sometimes, boys like boys. This is okay. If a boy is happiest with other boys..." Hazel stared incredulously at the illustration of two smiling little boys holding hands. "Um, I know that. Why did Pluto send me this? Nico, you visited yesterday, did he tell you?"

"Um. You...might know someone who likes....their own sex. At some point. Maybe. That's accepted in this era. He...wanted you to be prepared."

She sighed. "The Lares didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"They already gave me this talk -" Her eyes widened. "And Gwen gave me _the_ Talk! Please tell him before he sends me a book about _that._ "

Nico shrugged. "You know, it could be worse than a book."

"How?"

"He gave me the Talk. Personally." He shook his head. "In retrospect, he clearly knew that -" He sighed. "Hazel....I'm the reason he sent you this book. I'm attracted to boys."

"Okay," replied his little sister. "Is _that_ why you keep staring at Will? Because he obviously likes you too."

"Does _everyone_ know?! Oh, Ha -"


End file.
